A Briga de Shaoran e Eriol
by danielx10
Summary: Eriol chegou na escola e ele começa a gostar da personagem sakura deixando shaoran furioso


~~~~A Briga de Shaoran e Eriol~~~~~~ [09:15 Hora do Intervalo no colegio da sakura]  
Sakura: -Bem, professora Mizuki .. Hoje foi muito legal, nos primeiros tempos de aula.. eu e a minha amiga Tomoyo, fizemos dupla e terminamos rapidamente a tarefa!  
Bem, foi muito divertido at .. esse novo assunto, foi farcil! e como v o as coisas ai? *Sakura logo fecha a carta de uma forma bonita*  
Eriol: Linda a carta, Sakura ! *Eriol deu um leve sorriso para sakura* Voc otima, em escrever cartas n ? Sakura: (Ele estava todo esse tempo ouvindo? AI AI AIII QUE VERGONHA! ) *sakura levanta as m os e sorrindo de forma engra ada* N O! ER.. VOC *falando um pouco baixo* voc acha?  
Eriol: acho sim! *pegand de sakura e a levantando e logo depois dando um beijo na bochecha de sakura* voc muito linda...  
Sakura: HM!? *ficando vermelha* a obrigada Eriol! voc .. muito gentil..  
[Enquanto isso acontecia Shaoran e Tomoyo observavam]  
Shaoran: *parecia est com muita raiva*  
Tomoyo: ai.. Syaoran! isso tao lindo nao ? um casal muito fofo!  
Shaoran: GRR! TOMOYO! PARA COM ISSO!  
Tomoyo: parar com o que? Shaoran: com- com isso! Tomoyo: o que eu to fazendo de errado? Shaoran: *dando um suspiro com muita raiva* Deixa pra la!  
Tomoyo: *rindo levemente* Sabe podemos fazer isso tamb m!  
Shaoran: fazer o que?  
Tomoyo: ! ah nada! NADA! *rindo levemente*  
Shaoran: as vezes eu nao te entendo.. [Equanto Shaoran e Tomoyo conversavam Eriol estava se despedindo de sakura e ele iria voltar a sala de aula]  
Eriol: *passando ao lado de Shaoran* *passando um tempo*  
Tomoyo: *rindo levemente* iai nao vai fazer nada, Shaoran?  
Shaoran: eu vou fazer agora! *ao inves de ir at sakura, Shaoran foi ao lugar onde eriol foi*  
Tomoyo: Ei! Shaoran! onde voc vai?  
Sakura: *Correndo at Tomoyo* EI TOMOYO! o que foi?  
Tomoyo: o Shaoran..  
Sakura: onde ele foi?  
[Enquanto isso na sala de musica, Eriol estava se preparando para tocar piano] Eriol: ... Shaoran: *abrindo a porta com muita for a* ERIOL!  
Eriol: *tomando um leve susto e logo recuperando o orgulho* o que foi? Shaoran: olha vou falar so desta vez! *indo at Eriol e segurando Eriol pela blusa dele com for a*  
Eriol: ung! Nao faz isso.. est atrapalhando minha respira ao..  
Shaoran: N o Beije mais a Sakura como voc fez! sabe por que? porque ela minha! nao quero voc perto dela! *soltando a blusa de Eriol*  
Eriol: ... Voc acha que manda em mim?..  
Shaoran: ACHO! *dando um soco forte na cara de Eriol* Eriol: ! *Levando o soco de Shaoran e logo caindo da cadeira *  
Shaoran: humph! da proxima vai ser pior! *saindo da sala de musica e fechando com for a a porta e saindo correndo daquele corredor*  
Sakura: *chegando no corredor e Shaoran passa correndo pela sakura * EI Shaoran! Shaoran: *ignorando sakura e continuando a correr* Sakura: Tomoyo! qual o problema dele?  
Tomoyo: eu nao sei! *indo at a sala de musica rapidamente e abrindo a porta* Eriol!  
Sakura: *tomando um susto com o grito que tomoyo deu que parecia estar desesperada * Tomoyo! O QUE FOI?! *indo at tomoyo rapidamente e vendo Eriol com a bochecha um pouco roxa*  
Tomoyo: Eriol! *correndo e ajudando Eriol a levantar e o deixando na cadeira* o que houve?  
Eriol: o Shaoran fez isso.. ta vermelho? *falando levemente como se nada estivesse acontecido so que Eriol parecia um pouco cansado*  
Tomoyo: nao ta vermelho.. TA ROXO! Eriol: ... Sakura: Eriol! vamos te levar a enfermaria! vem!  
Eriol: certo.. Sakura: *extendend para Eriol* Eriol: *pegando na m o de sakura e logo puxado * Sakura: vamos! *levando Eriol para a enfermaria*  
Tomoyo: vou logo atr s de voc ! [10:30 logo ap s sakura e tomoyo sairem da enfermaria] Sakura: AI AI AI.. tomara que o Eriol nao tenha se machucado muito.. Tomoyo: *parecendo um pouco triste*  
Sakura: vou falar com o Shaoran agora! *correndo*  
Tomoyo: Sakura ! espera!  
Sakura: fica la com o Eriol! *falando enquanto corre* Tomoyo: *ficando um pouco vermelha* ta...! MAIS CUIDADO SAKURA NAO SEI COMO EU VOU FICAR SE VOC SE MACHUCAR!  
Sakura: nao se preucupe! *correndo at sair do corredor* Tomoyo: *voltando a enfermaria* [Demorou um longo tempo at a hora da saida, Tomoyo e Eriol saiem da escola e veem a sakura fora da escola esperando alguem]  
Tomoyo: vamos la com a sakura, Eriol!  
Eriol: nao precisa tomoyo.. Agora que eu lembrei que eu esqueci meus materiais na sala de aula..  
Tomoyo: ah.. .. Eu posso ir la com voc !  
Eriol: nao precisa.. *andando devolta a escola e entrando*  
Tomoyo: *o rosto vermelhinho de tomoyo logo volta ao normal* ... *tomoyo da um leve sorriso e corre at sakura* Sakura: *quando sakura percebe que tomoyo chega perto ela logo diz * eu nao achei o Shaoran... Tomoyo: ah.. *tomoyo ficando com uma cara triste e logo sorrindo depois* amanha ele nao espaca de voc sakura!  
Sakura: sim! vem comigo para a minha casa?  
Tomoyo: claro! *tomoyo come a a andar com sakura de m os dadas pela rua*  
[Enquanto isso na sala de aula] Eriol: *entrando na sala e indo at a sua cadeira e arrumando as coisas* ... ele me atacou.. amanha ele vai se ver comigo.. *pegando a bolsa e saindo da sala*  
[Eriol sai da escola ]  
[6:20 da manha na escola de sakura, Sakura corre at a sala de aula e finalmente chega] Sakura: *abrindo a porta* Tomoyo: *avistando sakura* SAKURA QUE MILAGRE ESSE! Chegou cedo *rindo levemente*  
Sakura: o Shaoran, JA CHEGOU?!  
Tomoyo: n o..  
Sakura: a que pena.. *sentando no lugar onde sempre senta* O Eriol tamb m nao chegou? Tomoyo: n o.. isso estranho.. Sakura: sim..  
[Fora da Sala de Aula] Shaoran: *correndo at a escola e entrando pelo port o* ai droga to atrasado! *trope ando em algo* AAARGH! *caindo de cara no c bolsa acaba caindo no ch o um pouco longe*  
Eriol: *colocando o p em cima de Shaoran * humph! achou que sairia feliz daqui? Shaoran: O QUE?! ARGH! *sendo chutado com for a na costa* Eriol: eu acho que dessa vez sua vez de sentir a dor.. *virando Shaoran a come ando a socar a cara dele um monte de vezes sem parar* [6:37 Eriol ainda estava socando a cara de Shaoran]  
Shaoran: CHE-CHEGA.. EU.. CHEGA.. *continuando a levar socos na cara*  
Eriol: ta gostando? *continuando a socar a cara de Shaoran* Shaoran: PARA! ARGH! Eriol: ta legal.. agora nao tente mais mandar em mim! e muito menos me atacar de novo! voc n o nada comparado a mim! *levantando e andando* Shaoran: (voc nao vai sair daqui.. desse geito.. grr..) *levantando devagar e um pouco de sangue escorre e logo Shaoran corre na dire o de Eriol e enforcando Eriol* Eriol: *se soltando e virando na hora e quebrando a boca de Shaoran com um so soco e derrubando Shaoran no ch o* .. Errou de novo.. *voltando a andar* Shaoran: *desmaiando na hora* [Depois de um tempo Eriol chega na sala] Sakura: ah! OI ERIOL! Eriol: bom dia sakura! *dando uma flor a sakura* Sakura: obrigada.. *dando um leve sorriso*  
Tomoyo: ... *ficando um pouco triste*  
Eriol: uma para voc tomoyo! *dando uma flor para Tomoyo*  
Tomoyo: *ficando feliz e pegando a flor levemente* obrigada!  
Eriol: eu que digo obrigado.. voc me ajudou ontem .. obrigado..  
Tomoyo: *sorrindo * Sakura: pelo geito .. o Shaoran nao vem hoje.. Eriol: (eu acho que n o mesmo) *dando um sorriso meio malefico* ..  
[09:10 Sakura e tomoyo saiem antes que todos para o recreio pois terminou a tarefa e a professora liberou]  
Sakura: o Shaoran nem veio.. *ao sair da sala se depara com o Shaoran caido no ch o* Shaoran! *indo at ele e ficando assustada* seu rosto! ta muito roxo!  
Shaoran: foi o Eriol *falando com dificuldade*  
Eriol: eu mesmo *falando de longe*  
Tomoyo: !  
Sakura: por que?! Eriol! Eriol: ele come ou..  
Shaoran: *levantando devagar e correndo na dire o de eriol querendo ataca-lo* Eriol: *ficando em posi o de defesa na hora certa * Sakura: *se metendo no meio dos dois* CALMA! Shaoran: *parando de correr* Sakura: voc s ter o que ser amigos! s fim da minha amizade com voc s dois!  
Eriol: *ficando surpreso*  
Shaoran: *parando na hora o que tava fazendo* o que? *Falando devagar* Sakura: *pegand do Shaoran e de Eriol e fazendo eles apertarem as m os* pessam desculpas um ao outro agora! *com uma express o de raiva*  
Shaoran: ... (EU NAO QUERO MAIS.. nao quero perder a sakura entao.. ) desculpa.. Eriol: tudo bem ^^ Tomoyo: otimo.. #Continua =D


End file.
